Dylan Dalmatian
Dylan Dalmatian (voiced by Josh Brener) is the male protagonist of 101 Dalmatian Street. He is one of the eldest siblings among Delilah and Doug's puppies. Both he and Dolly look after their younger siblings while their parents are busy at work. Personality Dylan is a pedantic control freak. He tends to be the most responsible one in his family, contrasting Dolly's more adventurous personality. He's obssessed with space and wants to be the first dog on Mars. He likes writting poetry and collects dinosaur bones. Physical Appearance Dylan has white fur with black spots, his right ear is black with white spots that resembles Canis Major. He also wears a red collar with a gray star attached to it. Dylan's spots and markings vaguely resemble his mother's while facially he resembles his father despite Doug being his stepfather. Relationships Dolly Dolly is Dylan's stepsister and closest sibling in age, as well as his partner in watching over all their younger siblings while their parents are away at work everyday. They bicker and disagree like most siblings do, especially since Dylan is a pedantic control-freak while Dolly is a rebellious tomboy. Despite this, they know when to come together for the sake of their siblings and often work well together in keeping their brothers sisters safe and well cared for. They have a close bond and a mutual respect where it counts and appreciate each other. Delilah Dylan is Delilah's oldest pup and they have a close bond, like mothers and sons do. Delilah loves Dylan and places a great amount of trust in him in caring for his younger siblings and Dylan does his best to be worthy of that trust. Doug Doug is Dylan's stepfather though they have a close-enough relationship that Dylan readily acknowledges Doug as his father, calling him 'Dad', and once teased him about telling a dad-joke. Dawkins Dawkins is Dylan's younger brother, as well as his underappreciated sidekick. Dizzy and Dee Dee Dizzy and Dee Dee are two of Dylan's younger sisters and he has shown to be close to them from time to time, playing with them in "Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?" Triple D Three of Dylan's younger sisters, Destiny, Dallas, and Dèja Vu aka Triple D often act like spoiled divas to him and Dolly until he, Dolly, and Deepak had to fill in for Triple D for a commercial shoot and they realized how hard Triple D work as animal actresses and gained a better appreciation for them. Deepak One of Dylan's brothers, Deepak is often trying to chill and meditate but typically dragged into his siblings' shenanigans, usually by Dylan and Dolly. Dante One of Dylan's brothers, Dante typically annoys Dylan and the others with his "end of the world" ideas of doom and misery. Though he isn't often taken seriously, Dante once recognized how he was causing Dylan a great amount of stress and anxiety from a prank he and Portia played on him, so Dante cleared the whole thing up (with a song) and made amends with Dylan. D.J. One of Dylan's brothers, DJ enjoys playing music Da Vinci One of Dylan's sisters, Da Vinci loves making art and Dylan and Dolly once took advantage of Da Vinci's art to make money until they realized the stress and depression was getting to her and they made amends. Diesel One of Dylan's brothers, Diesel often causes trouble due to his love of dirt and digging Dorothy Dorothy is Dylan's youngest sibling and he is very protective of her, going out of his mind with worry when he notices her missing. Fergus Fergus is a fox and a good friend of Dylan's Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Dalmatians Category:Dogs Category:Sons Category:Stepsons Category:Brothers Category:Stepbrothers Category:Half Brothers Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Characters voiced by Josh Brener